


Młodzi rodzice

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [106]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis oraz ich trojaczki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Młodzi rodzice

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja od HelloFakeYellow, z wykorzystaniem pomysłów od xMissNemox, Hazzowa21, Blue_Buki
> 
> Autorka: Powiem szczerze, że jestem niezadowolona. Nie powinnam zgadzać się na kolejną część. Mam wrażenie, że tylko tym zniszczyłam całą historię. Mam teraz nauczkę:/  
> I nie ma smuta, nie miałam nastroju, ani ochoty go pisać.
> 
> Jest to ciąg dalszy „Late bloomer” i Będzie dobrze”.

Po tym, jak Harry i Louis się ze sobą połączyli, mogłoby się wydawać, że wszystko będzie już dobrze. Byli razem i spodziewali się trójki maluszków. Dodatkowo zamieszkali sami. Harry uznał, że chce być jak najbliżej Louisa i dzieci. Początkowo mama Louis nie była pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. Bała się, czy sobie poradzą. Co prawda Louis miał 17 lat, jednak w niektórych kwestiach mentalnie był dzieckiem. Nie wiedział, czy dadzą radę. Czy Harry da radę, ponieważ w pewnych sytuacjach Louis również będzie potrzebował jego pomocy i zainteresowania tak jak ich maluchy. Oni jednak uznali, że chcą spróbować zamieszkać sami, a Louis obiecał, że będzie się starał jak najlepiej opiekować się dziećmi i starać się zahamować chociaż trochę swoje dziecięce zachowania. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że Jay udostępniła Louisowi i Harry’emu swój dom, podczas gdy ona przeniosła się do domu Anne i Robina, chcąc byś blisko syna. Oczywiście zapewniła ich, że to tylko tymczasowe, jednak oboje mówili, że nie mają nic przeciwko, aby z nimi mieszkała, skoro ich syn, poniekąd, zabrał jej dom.   
Naprawdę mogłoby się wydawać, że wszystko układa się im jak w bajce. Niestety tak nie było, a przynajmniej nie w szkole szatyna. Mała omega, nigdy nie był lubiany i raczej nie miał przyjaciół, odkąd Harry zaczął studia. Wcześniej jednak nie było źle. Uczniowie raczej udawali, że go nie ma, a jeśli już się z niego śmiali, to za jego plecami. Do czasu.   
Kiedy po szkole rozeszła się plotka, że Dzieciaczek – jak mówili na niego z kpiną, jest w ciąży i to z Harrym Stylesem – alfą, o którym marzyła ponad połowa szkoły, skończyła się niewidzialność. Teraz otwarcie okazywali mu swoją niechęć. Wyśmiewali się z niego, zastanawiali na głos, nie szczędząc przy tym przykrych słów, dlaczego Harry wybrał szatyn na swoją omegę. Byli i tacy, którzy twierdzili, że mała omega nie będzie dobrym rodzicem. Nie będzie umiał wychować maluchów, samemu zachowując się jak dziecko. Zdarzały się również poszturchiwania, ale nigdy na tyle, aby skrzywdzić fizycznie Louisa i dzieci.   
Louis nie raz płakał, zarówno w szkolnej toalecie, jak i w domu. Jednak zawsze dbał o to, aby Harry tego nie widział. Nie chciał mu mówić i zaprzątać głowy swoimi problemami, miał własne. Na uczelni kędzierzawego był czas zaliczeń i egzaminów. Kiedy nie siedział na uniwersytecie, to większość czasu w domu poświęcał na naukę. Nie chciał mu jeszcze dokładać, więc próbował sam to przecierpieć. Pocieszał się, że jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące i skończy szkołę. Harry za niedługo też skończy egzaminy i ponownie będzie miał czas dla szatyna. Cóż, Louis czuł się trochę samotny, kiedy Styles nie miał dla niego czasu. Wiedział jednak, że egzaminy są ważne dla kędzierzawego, więc mu nie przeszkadzał.   
*****  
Nareszcie miał trochę luzu. Pozaliczał wszystkie przedmioty i jeszcze zostały mu tylko dwa egzaminy, które uważał za jedne z łatwiejszych. Mógł sobie zrobić przerwę i w końcu poświęcić trochę czasu dla Louisa. Wiedział, że ostatnio zaniedbał omegę, ale planował to wszystko naprawić.   
Z szerokim uśmiechem opuścił mury uczelni, właśnie odwołano mu ostatnie zajęcia, więc był wolny. Wiedział, że za pół godziny jego chłopak kończy lekcje, dlatego postanowił go odebrać i zabrać na obiad. Wiedział, że sprawi mu tym wielką radość. Korki powoli tworzyły się na ulicach, na szczęście szkoła Louisa była niedaleko, więc udało mu się być na czas. Zatrzymał się na szkolnym parkingu i wysiadł z pojazdu, czekając na swoją małą omegę. Oparł się o maskę i wypatrywał Louisa, wśród uczniów wychodzących ze szkoły. Wielu z nich rozpoznawał, oni też go pamiętali i widząc go machali, witając się. Nawet grupka trzech dziewczyn podeszła do niego by porozmawiać. Wypytywały się go o jego studia i narzekały na swoich nauczycieli. Harry starał się poświęcić im jak najwięcej uwagi, chociaż jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał na wyjście ze szkoły. W końcu go dostrzegł, jednak nie spodobał mu się ten widok. Szatyn wyszedł z budynku, a zaraz za nim trójka chłopaków, Harry kojarzył ich ze szkoły. Należeli do drużyny piłki nożnej. Jeden z nich chwycił ramię szatyna i szarpnął nim, odwracając chłopaka w swoją stronę. Nie słyszał o czym mówią, ale patrząc się na ich miny i drżące ciało Louisa, domyślił się, że się z niego śmieją.   
Czuł jak w jego piersi narasta gniew, który rozprzestrzenia się na jego całe ciało. Zacisnął pięści, mając ochotę zatopić je w twarzach trzech nastolatków, którzy naśmiewają się z jego omegi. Nikt nie ma prawa tak traktować jego Louisa! Nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczyny, które ciągle stały przed nim i nadawały, wyminął je i ruszył do grupki chłopaków. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, jego wewnętrzny alfa próbował przejąć nad nim kontrolę i skoczyć na trzy inne alfy.  
\- Trzymajcie się z daleka od mojej omegi! – warknął, wyrywając Louisa z uścisku jednego z nich i przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
Ciało Louisa lekko się rozluźniło, kiedy poczuł zapach swojego alfy i mocniej wcisnął się w jego pierś. Trzech chłopaków odsunęło się od niego z lekkim niepokojem. Pamiętali Harry’ego ze szkoły i pomimo tego, że zadawał się z Louisem, cieszył się dużym szacunkiem i respektem.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, dowiem się, że tak go traktujecie, nie będę już taki miły – objął Louisa i nie zaszczycając grupki chłopaków ani jednym spojrzeniem, pokierował ich do samochodu.  
Otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i pomógł szatynowi wsiąść do środka. Szybko obszedł pojazd i zajął miejsce za kierownicą, jednak nie odpalił silnika. Siedzieli w ciszy. Harry zastanawiał się nad tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce, z kolei Louis siedział ze zwieszoną głową i wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, złożone na kolanach.   
\- Lou – westchnął – Wszystko dobrze, kochanie?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, jednak dalej nie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Czy to się często zdarza?  
Louis w ramach odpowiedzi, wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Jednak Harry’ego ta odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała.   
\- Louis, odpowiedz – naciskał.  
\- Codziennie – mruknął – śmieją się ze mnie, że jestem dziecinny i nie będę umiał zająć się naszymi dziećmi – do niebieskich oczu powoli cisły się łzy – Mówią, że jestem gruby i w końcu mnie zostawisz.  
\- Oh, kochanie – objął szatyna i pocałował w głowę – Kocham cię i nigdy cię nie zostawię i będziesz cudowną mamą. Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?  
\- Miałeś dużo nauki – pociągnął nosem – Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Nauka do egzaminów była ważna.  
\- Tak, ale nie ważniejsza od ciebie – zapewnił omegę – Skarbie, jeśli coś złego się dzieje, musisz mi od razu mówić. Dobrze?  
\- Tak – niepewnie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swojego alfę.   
\- Co powiesz, abyśmy pojechali coś zjeść, a później do parku i na lody? – widział jak niebieskie oczy zaczynają błyszczeć podekscytowaniem, a twarz rozświetla uśmiech.   
\- Tak – pisnął radośnie. Cieszył się, że Harry w końcu znalazł dla niego trochę czasu. Tęsknił za swoim chłopakiem i marzył, aby w końcu mogli coś wspólnie porobić. Styles zaśmiał się cmokając szatyna i w końcu odjechali ze szkolnego parkingu.   
*****  
Od tego dnia Harry stał się bardziej opiekuńczy w stosunku do Louisa. Codziennie go odwoził do szkoły i odbierał po zajęciach. Louis oczywiście mówił mu, że nie musi, że powinien skupić się na ostatnich egzaminach. Oczywiście alfa był uparty i nie słuchał. Najważniejsze było dla niego dobro jego omegi i dzieci. Był tak wstrząśnięty tym, czego był świadkiem, że nawet kazał Louisowi dzwonić od razu, gdy tylko ktoś ponownie będzie go źle traktował. Oczywiście szatyn nie robił tego, jednak z drugiej strony nie było to już aż tak bardzo potrzebne. Mało kto się z niego naśmiewał, odkąd Harry zaczął go przywozić i odbierać. Dzięki temu życie Louisa w szkole było lepsze.  
*****  
Problemy Louisa w szkole się skończyły, ale niestety pojawił się inny. A przynajmniej Louisowi tak się zdawało.   
Był szczęśliwy, mając kochającą alfę i spodziewając się swoich maluszków, których kochał całym sercem. Cieszył się, że jest w ciąży i razem z Harrym oraz trojaczkami będą tworzyć rodzinę. Niestety minusem spodziewania się dziecka było tycie, zwłaszcza gdy spodziewano się nie jednego, a troje dzieci. I to właśnie bolało szatyna.  
Stał przed lustrem, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. W jego oczach widoczne były łzy, a dolna warga drżała. Był bliski płaczu, kiedy patrzył się na swoje grube uda, tłusty tyłek i wielki brzuch. Był w piątym miesiącu ciąży, a wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rodzić. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo jeszcze urośnie i to go przerażało. Nie rozumiał, jak Harry mógł go chcieć – wyglądał jak wieloryb. Coraz bardziej był przekonany o tym, że to tylko kwestia czasu, jak kędzierzawy odejdzie. Jeśli nie teraz, to po narodzinach, gdy tylko zauważy jak jego ciało wygląda okropnie po urodzeniu trojaczków.   
Cofnął się, dopóki jego uda nie zetknęły się z materacem łóżka. Usiadł na nim, zwijając się na tyle, na ile umożliwił mu to ogromny brzuch i pozwolił, aby jego zły popłynęły – był smutny. Niezbyt długo wytrzymał w takiej pozycji, było mu niewygodnie, więc położył się, wkładając pod brzuch swoją ciążową poduszkę. Słyszał zbliżające się kroki, a chwilę później poczuł jak materac ugina się pod innym ciałem, jednak nie zareagował. Wiedział, że to jego alfa. Silne ramię oplotło go, a ciepłe ciało przywarło do jego pleców.   
\- Lou – Harry mruknął w jego włosy – Co się dzieje?  
\- Nic – pociągnął nosem.  
\- Widzę, że kłamiesz – odsunął się od szatyna, ostrożnie odwracając go na plecy. Ta pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna, więc pomógł mu usiąść i oprzeć się o poduszki. Uniósł głowę Louisa, ocierając jego łzy i zaglądając w błękitne oczy – Kochanie co się stało?  
\- Zostawisz mnie – wyszlochał, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Co? – odsunął ręce omegi, aby móc na niego spojrzeć – Lou, o czym ty mówisz?  
\- Jestem brzydki i gruby – tłumaczył – Wyglądam jak wieloryb. Dziwię się, że jeszcze ze mną jesteś.   
\- Skąd takie głupoty chodzą ci po głowie? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego Louis tak o sobie myśli – Skarbie, jesteś piękny, zawsze byłeś i tak jest również teraz. Zresztą brzuszek dodaje ci uroku. Jak mógłbym uważać, że jesteś brzydki? Lou, nosisz w sobie nasze dzieci. Dbasz tam o nie – położył rękę na brzuchu szatyna – sprawiasz, że są zdrowe i szczęśliwe. Byłbym najgorszym alfą na świecie, gdybym myślał, że wyglądasz jak wieloryb i ci to wypominał.   
\- Ale ja tak wyglądam – upierał się, zapłakany.  
\- Wcale nie! Jesteś piękny i zawsze będziesz! – był pewny tego co mówi, a jego głos był stanowczy – Rozumiesz?  
\- A…  
\- Rozumiesz Lou? – przerwał, nie pozwalając, aby szatyn dokończył swoją myśl.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- To dobrze – nachylił się nad omegą, całując wąskie wargi – Kocham cię i nigdy nie zostawię. Ty jesteś mój, a ja twój – zły nastrój Louisa odchodził, a na jego usta wkradał się coraz większy uśmiech – I was też kocham – Harry zaczął całować brzuch Tomlinsona.   
W tym momencie Louis uświadomił sobie, że ma najlepszego alfę na świecie.   
*****  
Poród zaczął się niespodziewanie, 3 tygodnie przed wyznaczonym terminem. Louis i Harry byli wtedy na kolacji, na którą zaprosiły ich Anne i Jay. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, dopóki nie dostał pierwszych skurczy. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że odeszły mu wody, a on zaczyna rodzić. Powiedzieć, że się bał, było za mało. Był przerażony. Gdy tylko odkrył, że rodzi, zaczął panikować. Anne i Jay robiły wszystko, aby go uspokoić, podczas gdy Harry wiózł ich do szpitala. Tam od razu zabrano szatyna do odpowiedniej sali. Harry przez cały czas był przy nim, starając się robić wszystko, aby uspokoić omegę.   
\- H-Harry – pisnął żałośnie, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy – boję się. T-to boli.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale dasz radę. Jesteś silny – siedział na krześle obok łóżka, trzymając drobną dłoń szatyna i próbował go uspokoić. Teraz nie było najlepiej, to co dopiero będzie, kiedy rzeczywiście zacznie rodzić?  
\- N-nie – kręcił głową na boki – Ja już nie chcę.  
\- Lou, już niewiele brakuje. Zaraz zabiorą nas na salę porodową i w krótce będziemy mieć nasze trzy skarby. Dowiemy się jakiej są płci i nadamy im imiona – próbował tym trochę uspokoić Louisa. Oboje od dawna zastanawiali się jakiej płci są ich dzieci, jednak nie chcieli wiedzieć. Postanowili, że będą mieć niespodziankę w dniu ich narodzin.  
Tak, jak powiedział Styles, niedługo później przybył lekarz oznajmiając, że czas przenieść się na salę porodową. Tam również było dużo płaczu, a do tego krzyków Louisa. Harry jednak wytrwale przy nim czuwał i wspierał.   
Louis błagał, aby skończyli. Płakał, że już ma dość i nie chce, jednak nic to nie dawało. Musiał wydać swoje dzieci na świat.   
Urodziła się już dwójka maluszków – chłopców, i właśnie na świat przychodził ostatni niemowlak. Louis odetchnął ulgą, kiedy usłyszał cichy płacz dziecka - dziewczynka. Przymknął oczy, opadając na poduszki. Był zmęczony i jedyne, o czym myślał to sen. Jego ciało było obolałe, jednak mimo to był szczęśliwy. Poród się skończył, a on miał trojkę dzieci.   
\- Wszystko dobrze? – głos Harry’ego sprowadził go na ziemię. Zauważył, że pytanie nie było kierowane do niego, tylko do lekarza. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna był zaniepokojony.  
\- Coś nie tak? Coś z dzieckiem? – Louis czuł, że ponownie zaczyna panikować.   
\- Chodzi o waszą córkę. Jest mniejsza od braci i podejrzewamy, że jej płuca nie są jeszcze na tyle rozwinięte, by mogła samodzielnie oddychać.   
\- Co teraz? – Louis czuł jak robi mu się słabo. Coś nie tak było z ich córeczką. Widział po twarzy kędzierzawego, że również jest przerażony.  
\- Została już włożona do inkubatora i zabrana na odpowiednie badania. Ale proszę za bardzo się tym nie martwić, wszystko z państwa dzieckiem będzie dobrze.   
Pomimo zapewnień lekarza, że ich synowie są silni i zdrowi, a z córką na pewno będzie w porządku, Louis nie potrafił być spokojny. Od jakiegoś czasu leżał już umyty i zmęczony w pokoju szpitalnym, jednak nie był w stanie zasnąć. Harry siedział obok niego i oboje czekali na jakieś informacje na temat córki oraz na pielęgniarkę, która miała przynieść ich synów. Jeszcze nie nadali im imion, ponieważ postanowili to zrobić, dopiero, kiedy ich zobaczą.   
\- Lou, prześpij się – kędzierzawy próbował przekonać omegę, aby odpoczął. Ten jednak uparcie nie chciał się podporządkować.   
\- Dopiero, jak powiedzą co małą – zadecydował.  
Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak to zaakceptować. Na szczęście kilka minut później drzwi zostały otwarte, a do środka zawitały trzy pielęgniarki, pchając przed sobą szpitalne łóżeczka z dziećmi. Za nimi podążał lekarza.  
\- Dobre wieści – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Z państwa córeczką wszystko dobrze. Nie ma się o co martwić.   
Nareszcie Louis i Harry mogli odetchnąć z ulga. Ich dzieci były zdrowe i w końcu mogli wziąć je w ramiona. Gdy tylko pracownicy szpitala opuścili pokój, w którym przebywał Louis, wzięli swoje maleństwa w ramiona. Harry położył dużą poduszkę na kolanach Louisa i umieścił na nich trojaczki. Sam zajął miejsce obok omegi i objął go, z szerokim uśmiechem spoglądając na swoje dzieci.   
\- Są śliczne – piszczał Louis, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od noworodków.  
\- Bo nasze – alfa pocałował go w głowę – Dziękuję, kocham cię.   
\- To jak je nazwiemy?  
\- A jakie imiona proponujesz?  
\- To – wskazał na chłopca w zielonej czapeczce – Anthony James – zaproponował.  
\- Podoba mi się, a pozostała dwójka?  
\- Ty wybierz dla drugiego – pokazał na malucha w niebieskiej czapeczce.  
\- Co powiesza na Dominic Thomas?  
\- Tak – pisnął. Gdyby mógł to zacząłby podskakiwać na łóżku – A dziewczynka to Charlotte, hmmm – zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się nad drugim imieniem.  
\- Charlotte Elizabeth? – zaproponował alfa.  
\- Idealne.  
*****  
Przez kolejne dni po powrocie do domu, bardzo przydatna okazała się pomoc Anne i Jay. Lousi był ciągle zmęczony i obolały po porodzie, a przy trójce maluchów była naprawdę dużo pracy.   
Po jakimś tygodniu Louis czuł się dobrze i mógł sam wiele rzeczy zrobić. Matki młodych rodziców wycofały się, jednak co jakiś czas zaglądały, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku i nie potrzebują pomocy.   
Trojaczki spały, Harry był na uczelni, a Louis postanowił wykorzystać chwilę spokoju, aby wziąć szybki prysznic. Musiał jeszcze zająć się praniem i coś ugotować, nim obudzą się maluchy domagając się jedzenia lub zmiany pieluchy.   
Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej, po ciepłym prysznicu, nawet jeśli trwał on kilka minut. Odświeżony wyszedł z kabiny prysznicowej i sięgnął po ręcznik. Wytarł się i owijając się w biodrach udał się do sypialni. Zerknął do dużej kołyski, w której leżały trojaczki i po upewnieniu się, że dalej śpią poszedł wziąć czyste ubrania. Postanowił założyć dresy i jeden ze swetrów Harry’ego. Uwielbiał, kiedy zapach alfy go otaczał. Z czystymi ubraniami wrócił do sypialni.  
Nim się jednak ubrał staną przed lustrem, aby dokładnie się sobie przyjrzeć. Po raz pierwszy od porodu miał okazję, aby dokładnie obejrzeć swoje ciało. To co zobaczył wcale go nie ucieszyło. Jego ciało po ciąży wyglądało okropnie. Wiedział, że minęły niecałe 2 tygodnie, odkąd na świecie pojawiły się ich dzieci, a do tego był w ciąży mnogiej, jednak to usprawiedliwienie nie pomagało mu w zaakceptowaniu swojego ciała. Było okropne, skóra brzucha była obwisła i nie wyglądała estetycznie. Harry na pewno już dawno to zauważył i jemu pewnie również się to nie podoba, tylko nic nie mówił nie chcąc zranić szatyna. Zdaniem Louisa kwestią czasu było, aż alfa znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. O ile już nie znalazł. Ostatnio kędzierzawy bardzo dużo mówił o niejakiej Amber, z którą podobno pracował nad jakimś projektem. Co jeśli to coś więcej? Co jeśli Harry już nie chce Louisa?  
Szubko odgonił łzy, które zbierały się w jego oczach. Nie chciał ciągle ryczeć i użalać nad sobą. Założył przygotowane ubrania i udał się do pralni. Postanowił zająć myśli sprawami domowymi, zamiast się zadręczać.   
*****  
Harry zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Widział, że Louis się od niego odsuwa i nie wiedział dlaczego. O ile kiedyś mała omega lgnął go jego dotyku, tak teraz ewidentnie go unikał. Harry nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Zaczynało brakować mu drobnego ciała jego ukochanego, dlatego postanowił w końcu coś z tym zrobić.   
Louis karmił Tony’ego, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka, z pełnymi brzuszkami, leżała na ich łóżku. Harry siedział obok, przyglądając się szatynowi. Uwielbiał obserwować jak jego omega karmił ich dzieci. Jego telefon był zapchany takimi zdjęciami.   
\- Lou? – chwycił rączkę Lottie, która od razu owinęła paluszki dookoła jego. Kochał wszystkie swoje dzieci, jednak skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że Lottie nie jest jego oczkiem w głowie, małą księżniczką. No cóż, zawsze marzył o córeczce.   
\- Hmmy? – uniósł wzrok znad Tony’ego.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- N-nic – domyślał się o czym mówi kędzierzawy. Widział, że Harry dostrzegł jego dziwne zachowanie.   
\- Kłamiesz kochanie. Widzę, że coś się dzieje.  
Louis jednak nie odpowiedział. Ponownie wrócił wzrokiem na syna, chcąc uniknąć spojrzenia alfy. Dopiero, gdy trojaczki spały w kołysce, a oni siedzieli już w swoim łóżku z ust Louisa padło ciche pytanie. Każdy z nich leżał na swojej połowie, światła były zgaszone, a oni wpatrywali się w ciemny sufit.   
\- Masz kogoś, prawda? To ta Amber? – gdyby Harry nie leżał, to zapewne by się przewrócił słysząc to pytanie.  
\- Louis, co ty wygadujesz? – gwałtowanie usiadł i zapalił lampkę nocną. Szatyn nie patrzył się na niego, głowę miał odwróconą w drugą stronę – Kochanie co się dzieje?  
\- Jestem obrzydliwy – pociągnął cicho nosem, co zapowiadało, że zaraz zacznie płakać – Mój brzuch wygląda obrzydliwie. Na pewno to widziałeś i dlatego szukasz nowej omegi.   
\- Louis – położył się przy boku szatyna, ciasno go obejmując i całując w znak połączenia – Myślałem, że już o tym mówiliśmy? Pamiętasz, gdy byłeś w ciąży.  
\- Mówiliśmy wtedy o moim ciążowym brzuchu, a teraz jestem po – chlipał.   
\- Kochanie nie ważne, jak wygląda twój brzuszek. Jesteś dla mnie najpiękniejszy i boli mnie, że posądzałeś mnie o zdradę – Louis poczuł się głupio. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na alfę.  
\- Przepraszam, czyli ty…  
\- Nie! Boże, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Kocham cię Lou. Jesteś piękny i uroczy. Kocham spędzać w tobą czas, uwielbiam towarzyszyć Ci, kiedy razem z pluszakami organizujesz herbatkę – na policzki Louisa wkradł się rumieniec. Wiedział, że w jego wieku nie powinien się już tak bawić. Zwłaszcza, że ma własne dzieci, ale nie umiał z niektórych rzeczy zrezygnować, a pluszowy królik od Harry’ego leżał na jego szafce nocnej. Z kolei zielony kocyk był złożony pod poduszką – Dałeś mi trójkę cudownych dzieci i swoje serce, czyniąc mnie najszczęśliwszym na świecie. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, a twoje ciało jest idealne.  
\- Wcale nie – mruknął – Mój brzuch…  
\- Skarbie, dopiero co urodziłeś. To trochę zajmie nim wróci do normy, a mnie to nie przeszkadza. Jesteś dla mnie najpiękniejszy – odetchnął, kiedy zauważył, że na twarzy szatyna pojawia się lekki uśmiech.  
\- Też cię kocham – kędzierzawy nachylił się, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.   
\- I Lou – zaczął, kiedy się rozłączyli – Nigdy więcej nie wątp w swoje piękno.  
\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się szerzej, uważnie obserwując co robi Harry. Styles odsłonił brzuch szatyn. Ten od razu chciał go zakryć, jednak alfa mu nie pozwolił.  
\- Nie zasłaniaj tego. Kocham twoje ciało, nie ważne jak wygląda – zaczął składać pocałunku na ciepłej skórze omegi.   
*****  
W rodzinie Harry’ego i Louisa dobrze się układało. Maluchy z każdym dniem rosły coraz bardziej i prawidłowo się rozwijały, co cieszyło oboje rodziców. Trojaczki miały już 9 miesięcy, a dom był przepełniony piszczącymi, raczkującymi maluchami. Właśnie dlatego trzeba było na nie o wiele bardziej uważać niż wcześniej. Harry i Louis byli szczęśliwi.  
Niestety ostatnio było coś nie tak. Harry praktycznie nie miał czasu dla swojej omegi. Jak nie studia, to praca, jak nie praca, to trojaczki. Brakowało mu jego alfy. Rozumiał, że miał inne, ważne sprawy, jednak Louis również wymagał sporo uwagi i nic nie poradził, że momentami był zazdrosny o własne dzieci. Jednak szatyn również poniekąd był jak dziecko i potrzebował większego zainteresowania od swojego narzeczonego, niż to, które aktualnie dostawał.   
Anne i Jay zauważyły, że coś się dzieje i w końcu, podczas jednej z drzemek maluchów, wzięły omegę na rozmowę i wyciągnęły z niego prawdę. Louis chcąc w końcu z kimś porozmawiać, wyznał prawdę. Bał się, że kobiety go skarcą i powiedzą, że jest niewdzięczny, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Zaczęły go uspokajać, że to tylko chwilowe i wkrótce Harry znów będzie miał dla niego wystarczającą ilość czasu. Próbował im zaufać, jednak nie do końca potrafił.   
\- Louis? – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się kędzierzawy. Jak się okazało Styles wrócił wcześniej i słyszał rozmowę szatyna i ich matek.   
\- Porozmawiajcie – zaproponowała Anne i razem z Jay przeszły do kuchni.   
Harry zbliżył się do omegi. Louis siedział na kanapie, ze spuszczoną głową. Czuł się zawstydzony, tym, że kędzierzawy wszystko słyszał.   
\- Kochanie to prawda? - Louis jedynie skinął głową – Lou, trzeba było mi powiedzieć.   
\- Nie chciałem wyjść na egoistę. Studiujesz, czasami złapiesz jakąś dorywczą pracę i do tego opiekujesz się trojaczkami, abym mógł odpocząć.   
\- Skarbie, gdybyś mi tylko powiedział, na pewno coś byśmy wymyślili – usiadł obok, obejmując mniejszego.   
\- Przepraszam – wtulił się w ciało alfy, kiedy ten go objął.   
\- Nie przepraszaj, nie ma za co – pocałował ukochanego w głowę – Następnym razem, po prostu mi powiedz.   
\- Ok – siedzieli tak chwilę, wtuleni w siebie, dopóki w salonie nie pojawiły się ich matki.   
\- Zrobimy tak – zaczęła Jay – My się zajmujemy trojaczkami, a wy macie cały weekend dla siebie. Pojedźcie gdzieś lub zostańcie w domu, ale macie ten czas spędzić we dwoje.   
\- Nie możemy was o to prosić – zaprotestował Harry.   
\- Nie prosicie. Same to zaproponowałyśmy – stwierdziła Anne - I nie macie możliwości odmowy!  
\- W takim razie dziękujemy – Louis wtulił się mocniej w ciało Harry’ego, przygryzając wargę. Był szczęśliwy, w końcu będzie mógł trochę czasu spędzić ze swoim chłopakiem.   
Postanowili pojechać do domu nad jeziorem, który należał do dziadków Louisa. I tak w piątkowe popołudnie byli już na miejscu. Spędzili cudowne trzy dni, pomimo tęsknoty za maluchami. Spali do późna, jedli śniadania w łóżku, podobnie jak kolacje. Przytulali się, całowali i pieprzyli na prawie każdej powierzchni domu. Byli nierozłączni. Ale tego im było trzeba, oboje tęsknili za sobą nawzajem. Tęsknili za własnym dotykiem, zapachem, smakiem. Tęsknili za zwykłymi rozmowami, jak i przyjemnym milczeniem. Louis nawet zabrał ze sobą kilka maskotek i tak jak dawniej zorganizował herbatkę, w której uczestniczył również Harry. Wrócili do domu szczęśliwi i wypoczęci, z nowymi siłami, aby wrócić do codziennej rutyny.  
*****  
\- Dominic, nie wolno dokuczać Vansowi! – Louis skarcił syna, widząc jak ciągnie ich psa, rasy owczarek niemiecki, za uszy. Siedział na drewnianej, ogrodowej huśtawce masując swój 4-miesięczny brzuch. Na palcu lewej dłoni lśnił pierścień, który pół roku wcześniej otrzymał od Harry’ego, a za 2 miesiące miał zostać jego mężem.  
\- Przepraszam – 4-letni Dominic poklepał psa po głowie i dołączył do rodzeństwa, które zaczęło rzucać owczarkowi piłkę.   
Louis pokręcił jedynie głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Proszę kochanie – przed nim pojawiła się dłoń, która trzymała szklankę z sokiem, a kiedy uniósł głowę ujrzał zielone spojrzenie.  
\- Dziękuję – z wdzięcznością przyjął napój i od razu zrobił łyk, podczas gdy alfa zajął miejsce obok niego. Objął szatyna, a drugą dłoń położył na brzuchu. Uwielbiał go dotykać, zresztą tak samo było, kiedy spodziewali się trojaczków.   
Pamiętał, jak postanowili po narodzinach trojaczków, że nie chcą więcej dzieci, bo troje to wystarczająca ilość. Byli więc zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Louis ponownie jest w ciąży. Mimo to z radością przyjęli fakt, że będą mieć kolejne maleństwo do kochanie. Uwielbiali swoje życie takim jakim było, ze wszystkim jego wadami i zaletami. Nie zamieniliby, nigdy w życiu.


End file.
